


A Three Fold Path

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of love did never run smooth. Double so for interspecies relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book 1: Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wings were in the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2219) by gedry. 



> This is an AU of gedry's Wings Were in the Way. It picks up around [Chapter 10](http://gedry.livejournal.com/3204.html). Thank you to gedry for letting me play in her sandbox and answering all my nagging questions.

It's a typical Thursday afternoon, or as typical as Thursdays are in Sam's life these days. Not too many things have been typical in his life since Castiel starting working at Bobby's Garage and it seems impossible that so many things have happened in less than two years. Dean had wound up mated to Cas, and was happier than Sam had ever seen him. Cas had taken Lucifer under his wing and into their home -- and Sam will never stop being grateful for that. If Cas hadn't, and if Dean and he hadn't accepted Luc into the family, Sam might never have had the chance to have the frustrating, wicked, and wonderful angel in his life. Hell, Sam's an Uncle now with the two boys Dean and Cas adopted, a half-angel half human boy named Jesse and a human boy named Adam, both in need of a lot of love.

But things are finally starting to settle down. He's working on his thesis, the boys are adjusting, Cas and Dean are adjusting to being parents -- and he and Luc are adjusting.

Adam and Lucifer are out in the yard with Dean, getting their daily "Mechanics 101" class. Which, hysterically, Adam is excelling at while Lucifer mostly just frowns at the insides of cars. Not that Sam would ever snicker about such things or tease Luc. Cas is under a late model Ford Truck in the Garage. So Sam's manning the front office -- since Chuck's God knows where and Jesse is in Bobby's office working on homework.

It's slow so Sam's using the time to work on some research on his thesis -- he can't use Cas and Luc for all his research and Jesse, as talkative as he is, doesn't need to feel like someone's homework project. Luc doesn't need to think Sam's with him for research. He's got his focus on his laptop screen when the bell rings and someone comes in. Sam looks up and smiles at a young blonde woman that enters.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Sam asks. His first impression is that she's too nicely dressed to using Bobby's garage, but then they'd had a few guys in three piece suits come in with their BMW's and Jaguars. For all he knows she's one of those guys wives.

She smiles but looks a bit nervous. She stands in a odd way, like she's putting most of her weight on her right leg. "Uhm, I was told you guys could help me fix my car?" she says. "Pastor Jim recommend this place."

Sam grins. Pastor Jim Murphy was a long time friend of Bobby's and they played poker together on Saturday nights. Hell, Sam's pretty sure he taught Dean how to play and probably bailed him out of jail at least once. "I'll get my brother, Dean, to take a look at your car. Did you park it out front?"

She nods. "I think something's wrong the radiator. I keep having to duct tape the hoses and put water in the coolant reservoir." Sam glances out the window and sees a later model Volvo wagon. He's not an expert on cars, but that thing's gotta be from the nineties. "Pastor Jim saw me duct taping her up again the other day and told me to try you guys."

"Okay, if you have a seat I'll go get Dean or Cas to take a look at her," he assures her. She seems really nervous but maybe she just rarely takes her own car in -- still the clothes and the old car don't match up. But really it's not his place to judge. He gets up from the desk and walk over towards the door out to the garage. "Let me just get the key's from you. What's your name by the way?"

"Jess Moore," she tells him. She hands over the keys then sits down on one of the chairs. She fidgets with her purse strap. "Sorry, I'm just so used to fixing my car myself. I'm sorta attached to my baby."

Sam's laughs. "I'm Sam by the way and don't worry we'll take good care of her. Do you want a soft drink or something while you wait, Jess?"

She shakes her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

Sam heads out into the garage. "Cas, how much longer do you think the Ford's going to take? I've got a girl with Volvo that has radiator issues."

"Ask Dean to look at it, I'm going to be awhile on this one," Cas tells him, not bothering to roll out from under the car. Oh yeah, he's going to have oil and grease in his feathers by the time they all head home.

He finds Dean leaning over the engine of a Chevy, trying to explain the belt system to his two 'students'. "Hey, sorry to break up the class, but you've got a customer."

Dean looks up. "Cas still working on the Ford?"

"Yeah, he said he's going to be awhile longer," Sam tells him. He meets Luc's eyes and shares a warm smile. Things are moving slow between them -- but Sam guesses he should expect that after Luc's last experience with this. But Luc's imprinted on him, so it's just a matter of time. Sam's willing to be more than patient.

Sam sees Dean look across the yard to where the Volvo is.

"That the car?" he asks, pulling a rag out of his pocket and wiping some of the grease off his hands. "Yeah, I'll take a look, if its the radiator I'll know quickly enough. Adam, why don't you go wash your hands and join Jesse in working on homework?"

Adam makes a face, and Sam resists the urge to snicker. Lucifer's lips quirk upwards. You'd think homework was Death Row the way the kid acted, but at least he was doing it now. Sam knows the first few weeks Cas and Dean were worried really worried about Adam and school.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I agree. But it's got to be done and at least this way you'll have more time to watch TV when we get home."

"Fine," Adam grumbles and heads towards the building.

"Bobby used to warn me I'd wind up with a kid just like me," Dean shakes his head but he's smiling. "Luc, come on, I'll give you a crash course in radiators."

Lucifer gives Sam a _please help me_ look. But Sam can't help but laugh. It earns him a slightly betrayed look from Luc, but Sam gives him an affectionate shoulder bump. "You might have fun," he offers.

"And Dean might grow wings," Luc says deadpan.

Sam laughs again. "Don't break him, okay Dean? I know where you sleep."

Dean grins widely at him. "And I know where you sleep, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam throw back happily.

Luc shakes his head, but his eyes are dancing with amusement. He likes seeing Sam and Dean's obvious bond of brotherly affection.

Sam heads back towards the office as Dean gets in the Volvo and pulls it into one of the empty garage bays. When he enters the office through the door from the garage, he sees Adam sitting beside Jess. She's smiling a bit more than she had been, and her eyes aren't focused on the floor.

"Sounds like the water pump is up," Adam's telling her confidently. "Dean'll be able to fix in no time."

Jess smiles. "Sounds like your dad is a good mechanic."

Sam's surprised when Adam doesn't correct her. "Both my dad's are."

"Better be careful, girls are going to date you just to get their cars fixed for free," she laughs.

Adam blushes, then spots Sam and flushes at bit more. "I'd better go help my brother with his homework."

Jess' body language changes slightly, but she still as a smile for Adam. "Well it was nice meeting you Adam."

Adam gives Sam a look that says 'I hope I'm not in trouble.'

"I see you met, Adam," Sam says.

She nods, not looking at him. "He's a smart kid."

Sam agrees but its nice hear someone outside the family say it. "Dean's looking at your car now. He should be able to give you estimate in about a half-hour or so, maybe less."

"We'll he be done before seven?" she asks a small thread of anxiety in her voice.

Sam glances at the clock, it's five thirty. "Yeah, he should have some news for you by then. The repairs might take a bit longer but one of us can give you a ride home and pick you up when it's done if you need us too."

Jess bites her lip, but nods. "I guess that's okay. It's a pain being car-less, but I'll live."

There's something off there, and he wishes he could see things like angels do. "Let me know if you need anything, I'll either be up here or back with the boys."

"Okay, thanks. I could use a soda if you have any coke."

"You didn't grow up around here, did you?" Sam asks.

She laughs, "The soda bit gave it away, huh?"

Sam grins, "Yeah. California? I went to school out there." He's not sure if either of them are flirting but she's nice and she's got what looks like a engagement ring on her finger. So it's safe, harmless.

"Guilty as charged. What school? I went to Berkley," she tells him. He wonders what she majored in. Teaching maybe with the way she was with Adam.

"Stanford. I'm pretty sure that means we should hate each other." Not that Sam ever charged about school rivalries, it always seemed so...petty.

"Naturally," she says with a serious face before cracking up. Sam can't help but think that she's beautiful when she laughs.

Sam laughs as well, then shakes his head. "I'll get you that coke and make sure the boys are actually doing their homework."

"If Adam is anything like my brother at that age? He's not," Jess says with a grin. "Good luck being the bad cop."

He heads into Bobby's office where the cooler is. The boys, of course, are not doing their homework.

"She way too old for you," Jesse's saying, wrinkling his nose. "And she's a girl."

Adam rolls his eyes. "Girls don't have cooties, Jesse."

God, is Adam even old enough to be thinking about girls? Couldn't he at least give them all until he was sixteen to pretend the issue of dating girls (or boys) wasn't going to come up?

"They could! You never know," Jesse protests, making the face he makes when Cas tries to get him to eat spinach.

Sam laughs and messes up Jesse's hair. "Jesse, you'll find out when you're older that girls don't have cooties. You might even like some of them."

Both boys look a little guilty. "Girls are icky," Jesse mumbles. "I don't like them."

"Back to homework, guys. Adam no more trying to run off with older, engaged women, 'kay?" Sam gives Adam a playful stern look.

Adam just glares.

Sam really doesn't get that kid, how he goes from laughing with Jesse to closed up and angry. He grabs a coke and heads back into the office, then passes it to Jess. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I usually drink water, but I figure I can cheat a bit for a coke," she tells him with a smile. And yeah she's definitely checking him out, her eyes linger on his ass just a little to long. But man does that stroke his ego.

He closes the lid to his laptop. "I'll go see how Dean's doing."

When he gets to the garage, Cas is out from under the Ford, wiping his hands. "Thought I'd never get this one done," he laughs.

Dean rolls his eyes from where he is looking under the hood of the Volvo.

"So what's the damage, Dean?"

"She's going to need to replace the water pump. We don't have the part for this on hand but I can get it by tomorrow and finish her up," Dean calls. "Cas, you wanna go with Sam and tell her? You know what to quote her."

Luc is standing by the Volvo giving Sam a look, and Sam feels a bit guilty for the flirting with Jess. He doesn't say anything though, and Sam heads back into the office with Cas on his heels.

***

Castiel follows Sam into the office and tries not come to abrupt halt when he sees the young woman. There's a claim on her plain as day and really, he'd never expected to come across another human but his mate and, hopefully soon, Sam with an angel's claim.

"Jess, this is Cas, another one of our mechanics," Sam's telling the young woman, whose looking at Castiel in both shock and nervousness. Her soul has balled up, wrapped around it's self. It's a -- odd reaction to seeing another angel. "Dean's almost as good as he is."

Jess smiles a bit at that and twists the ring she wears on her finger. "Hi, I --" she laughs and shakes her head. "Sorry, I just never expected to run across an angel working as a car mechanic."

Cas tilts his head to the side and shrugs. "I get that a lot. I take it your --" he pauses a second to let her fill in the term she wishes to use for her angel.

"Fiancee, I guess you could call him," Jess tells him. She's still twisting around the ring like its nervous habit she doesn't know she has. Sam's watching the exchange curiously. Of course he'd be interested in another human and angel pairing, but it's also Jess that interests him. Well, that explains Luc's behavior.

"I take it your fiancee is not a mechanic, then?" The word implied a promise for marriage in human cultural but the claim isn't- but it's none of his business. And it suddenly dawns on him that there are so many things he needs to talk to Dean about. That he needs to know now that they're raising Jesse.

She laughs again, her soul unwrapping a bit, the color changing to a calmer blue. "No, he works in fiance. I don't understand what he's talking about half the time."

"I think that's a common thing with couples. Father knows, I don't understand what my mate, Dean, says sometimes," Cas confides.

Sam snickers. "That's a understatement."

Cas favors Sam with a brief glare, and watches as Jess' soul calms even more. Sam retreats into Bobby's office to check on Cas' sons.

"You're mated to a human? I didn't think there were any other mixed couples in this area. Suriel's always worried, that I'll be treated badly because I'm with him. Guys get overprotective no matter what species they are, I think," Jess says. Her soul shifts a bit as she talks. "Listen to me go on, you were going to tell me about my car?"

"It's fine. I wasn't aware of any other couples beside Sam and Luc," Castiel assures her, but doesn't miss the chance to make sure she knows that Sam is taken. "Now, your car's water pump needs to be replaced as do the hoses. We don't have all the parts to do it tonight but we can have it done by tomorrow afternoon."

Jess wrinkles her nose. "Urgh. That's really one thing I can't fix myself. What's the damage going to be?"

"Including parts and labor, it's going to run about a hundred and fifty dollars." Really it they should charge a bit more for labor, but Dean had been making noise about using it to show Adam about water pumps. "Never too young to learn," Dean had said.

Her forehead wrinkles and she gives a small wince. "Yeah, okay I can do that. Better than it would be if I had to have the whole coolant system replaced. Do I need to pay now?"

Cas goes to the desk and gets out the paper and clip board for her to fill out with her info. "No, you can pay when you pick the car up tomorrow. We'll just need some of your information."

She nods and sits down to fill it out. "Sam said someone could give me a ride home?" she asks as she writes.

"Dean or Sam should be able to yes."

She glances up and bites her lip. "Someone would be able to pick me up tomorrow too?"

Cas frowns slightly. "Suriel can't -- " Jess' soul balls up again, a sharp spike of color that can only be fear. Even her body tenses. "We can have someone pick you up when its done," he amends.

Jess' sigh is probably not as silent as she thinks it is, but she smiles and nods.

"That's great, thanks."

She hands the clip board back over.

"Give me a second and I'll see who can drive you home," Cas tells her.

She nods again, pushing some hair behind her ear. There's something dark on her skin close to the back of her next but Cas has left too many "hickeys" as Dean calls them on his mate to really think anything of it.

Cas heads into the garage, and puts the girl's odd behavior out of his head. If this Suriel is protective of her, she might just be nervous about being around other angels alone or him knowing that. And that isn't a crime after all.

***

Luc doesn't at all like the idea of Sam driving this girl home. She looks too much like the girls Sam's had, before him. They're standing across the yard by the Impala, talking. Sam's grinning and the girl's laughing, their souls are bright and reacting to each other in a way that makes Lucifer want to do something very violent. Possibly to the girl. When Sam heads back into the office to grab something he stalks across towards her.

The girl's soul tightens and balls up as he approaches. "Hi, you must be Sam's -- "she paused for a moment like she's trying to find the correct word. "Angel."

He narrows his eyes at her and steps into her space. He gives her credit that she doesn't back down. "Just what do you think you're doing, little girl?"

She blinks like he's speaking another language. "Excuse me?" She shifts her balance in a odd way as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't play innocent with me," Lucifer growls at her. "You don't have any business flirting or making overtures at Sam. He's spoken for. You keep your eyes and thoughts to yourself."

She draws herself up taller and raises her chin. "I was _not_ making overtures at Sam. And I'm sorry but you'd have to be blind not to notice he's good looking. In fact I think this place is made up entirely of good looking guys. You should seriously think of advertising that way," she snips at him. Her soul flares up, white hot, and furious. It probably almost matches his.

Lucifer just scowls at her. "Now you're just a little liar." He flares his wings slightly. He knows they're a mess - hideous. That he's nowhere near what a young female human would find handsome. What anyone would find handsome.

"Please. Fishing for compliments is not attractive." She rolls her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, which I'm sure you haven't because your an _angel_ and you can see this stuff, I'm _engaged_. I have no interest in stealing Sam away from you." She holds up her hand with the ring as if that cements her point.

He snorts. She might have the _human_ trappings of a promise, of being almost mated, but angelic claim that's on her says nothing of the kind. "You can wave that little rock at me all you want, it doesn't change the type of claim that's on you. With no imprinting all it says is, that in human terms, you're going steady." He maybe says it harsher than he should but she needs to be put in her place. He doesn't care what type of jewelry her angel bought her, it doesn't change the property of the claim.

Her eyes go horribly wide and she takes a step backward. He can see her soul collapse, tighten in on itself. "What?"

Suddenly he feels horrible, like he's kick a dog. She didn't know. He can't apologize, he can't explain it, and part of him is furious at the angel that's apparently lied to her. A important promise had been made in her culture and he just ripped her illusions to shreds. She just stares at him, like she's waiting for the punchline. He tries to find his voice but he's not sure what he could possible say. A small part of him wants to say it serves her right for even looking at Sam, but human culture is so different from his. Dean's cluelessness when it came to what he thought was a harmless lunch with Anna spoke volumes to that.

"I--" He's cut off by the sound of Sam behind him.

"Hey, Luc," Sam sounds happy and relaxed, not a clue at what Luc had just done.

Jess obviously struggles to pull herself together, and puts a smile, if slightly strained one, on her face. "Are we ready to go?"

Sam comes up beside Luc and bumps his hip affectionately against Luc's. "Yeah. And I see you met Luc."

She nods. "We were just talking about you." It isn't a complete lie.

"I hope it was all good," he laughs, grinning at Luc. "Her fiancee's an angel. She hasn't met any other pairs so she was interested."

Luc really hopes he's not wearing a kicked in the shins look. Because _shit_. Then he remembers the way they were standing, they way their souls were, and clings to his anger. "Ah." He looks at the girl again, and she won't meet his eyes. "Mind if I ride along, Sam?"

Her eyes widen slightly, and he didn't think it was possibly but her soul bunches up tighter.

Sam, of course, doesn't seem to notice any of this. "Sure, we can grab some dinner on the way back to bring to everyone. It feels like a fried chicken night."

So, that's how they all wound up in the Impala pulling up to the condo building Jess lived in with Suriel. Lucifer's been trying not to glare at Sam every time he talks or laughs with Jess. But he laughs at some of Sam's jokes and even teases him back a few times. If Jess' laugh is strained, as they talk, Sam again doesn't seem to notice.

"Thanks for the ride home," Jess says as she climbs out. Her whole body is tense, and Luc catches the look on the doorman's face at her getting out of a car containing a human and a angel.

Sam nods and smile at her. "We'll give you a call tomorrow when your car is done."

She gives him another strained smile but doesn't look at Luc.

Sam's quiet as they pull away from the curb, and for several minutes after. Luc feels fear and panic clawing at his throat. Sam's going to say he wants to break it off. Sam's going to leave him. Sam's realized that he'd rather have human female than a male angel. Sam's --

"What did you say to her?" Sam asks.

It's so completely not what Luc had expected that he doesn't know what to say.

Sam glances over at him. "She was perfectly fine before I went back into the office. And when I came back she looked like someone had just broken her heart."

Luc winces, but doesn't say anything.

"Seriously, Luc! What did you say?" Sam demands, and he sounds actually angry, frustrated.

He closes his eyes, Sam's soul is rolling and red, he can't look at Sam.

"She was flirting with you. She was making overtures. She had no right," he tells Sam, and it comes out harsher, rougher, more accusatory then he means. " _You_ were flirting with _her_. I saw the way your souls were."

"Jesus, Luc. We talked that was it. Yeah, she's pretty and she might have checked me out, but shit. She's engaged. You should have heard the way she talked about Suriel to Cas," Sam breathes out. "What, do you think I'm going to leave you for the first pretty blonde that smiles at me?"

Luc doesn't say a word. Sam should. Luc's damaged. His wings are hideous, he's tainted, and he's sharp and rough compared to soft beauty of that girl with the bright soul he sensed before he caused it to ball in upon itself.

Sam hissed out a breath between his teeth and pulls off into a grocery store parking lot. He turns in the seat to look at Luc. "You do," he sounds disbelieving, shocked. "You think I'm going to leave you."

He doesn't think he'll survive if Sam leaves him. But he loves him so much, and he wants him to be happy. "You should."

There's a long sigh, then Sam leans over into his space and kisses Luc hard and long. "I'm not. I don't want to. _Ever._ I love you. I wish you'd believe that," he says when he pulls away. "I didn't want to leave you after you told me about Uriel. I'm not going to change my mind _now_ because of a pretty girl."

Luc leans in and rests his forehead against Sam. "I'm sorry," he breathes out, ashamed he didn't have more faith in his potential mate.

Sam's leans back into the drivers seat, but tangles his fingers with Luc's. "I'm sorry too, I should have thought about what it looked like to you. And, yeah, I liked her but she's not what I want."

He could want her though, and Luc knows what. And he thinks maybe under different circumstances maybe he himself would have been drawn to her. Her soul was bright and warm. It reminded him so much of Sam's. "I told her very -- bluntly -- about the truth of the claim on her."

"What?"

Luc shifts uncomfortable, his wings twitch, and he wishes he could just fly away. "I thought she knew." The excuse sounds weak even to his own ears. It doesn't matter if he thought she knew, the effect still devastated her.

Sam shakes his head. "I don't understand. She's got a ring on her finger, she said she was claimed."

"There are different sorts of claims, Sam," Luc sighs. "The one on her? There's been no imprinting, I'd of been able to see it."

"I thought angels didn't have causal sex," Sam says almost sharply.

Luc frowns. "We don't. It's complicated. It's a claim that shows -- intention. A sexual connection." He pauses trying to think of how to explain it in terms Sam will understand. "Like...going steady. It often leads to formal courting, imprinting."

Sam's quiet, and he tightens his fingers around Lucifer's. "She thought they were almost mated."

"Yes."

"And you told her. Harshly, out of anger," Sam's words are soft, but he doesn't let go of Luc's hand.

"Yes."

Sam breathes out sharply, then turns towards Lucifer again. "Shit." He kisses Luc softly though. "That's going to be one hell of a fight with Suriel tonight. And you need to apologize to her tomorrow."

He doesn't want to, even if he knows he should. But he nods, because he will for Sam's sake.

***

Jess takes a deep breath as she walks towards the doors to the building. The doorman a female angel named Muriel, raising a eyebrow, and Jess bites her lip. "Interesting company."

"They gave me a ride home from the garage," Jess explains because she really doesn't want Muriel to think badly of her. While most of the angels in the building ignore her, pretend she doesn't walk by her, Muriel actually talks to her. It's just her and the mother two doors down from Suriel and hers condo. "I didn't know a angel would be working as a mechanic."

Muriel gives her a wry smile. "Most people don't think a angel would be working as doorman."

Jess shifts trying to take the strain off her hip. It's never not going to ache a little, the doctors did the best they could years ago, but part of her is glad that she didn't walk away unharmed -- it was unfair enough that she lived. Her hips been aching more in the last few day, maybe there's a front moving in. _Or maybe_ , a traitorous part of her brains says, _it's because Suriel dug his fingers in to your hip early this week._ "You won't tell Suriel about that angel, will you? You know how overprotective he is."

"What angel?" Muriel asks with a conspiratorial wink, though there's a bit of concern there was well.

Jess smiles, and maybe it's a little strained. Maybe she's thinking about what Lucifer had said to her. "Thanks, Muriel."

She heads inside, and glances from the stairs to the elevator. Suriel worries about her alone in a elevator with angel, but her hip hurts. And it's her birthday.

There's no one in the elevator as she travels to the fifth floor. There's no one in the halls either, but many people are still at work. She unlocks the door and steps into the condo.

She's greeted with a, "Merow." And Arthur winds around her legs purring.

Jess laughs and kneels down just a bit to pet her cat. "Miss me?"

He meows again.

"I'll give you dinner in a minute," she promises, and glances at the lock. Five thirty. Good she has plenty of time.

She puts her shoes where Suriel won't trip over them and hooks her door key on the hook by the door. Then she heads into the kitchen. "Let's get you dinner, Arthur, and make my birthday dinner. Suriel will be home at seven, so let's have it ready for him. We'll deal with what Lucifer said tomorrow. There's probably a good reason for Suriel lying."

Arthur just meows at her and head buts her leg.

By seven a clock dinners on the table, Suriel's favorite drink is waiting for him as well as two glasses of wine by their plates. She's changed into Suriel's favorite dress, and puts on the nicer jewelry he's given her. Then she sits down at the table and waits. He promised he be home at seven, maybe earlier. He wasn't going to work late on her birthday was he? He'd told her that morning when he kissed her goodbye.

He isn't there at seven. Or seven thirty. Or eight.

Suriel doesn't call and she knows he'll be upset if she calls him.

So Jess warms up her plate and eats, shares some with Arthur who sits in her lap purring. She drinks two glasses of wine. Afterward she cleans up the dishes and puts away Suriel's plate for later. In case he's hungry when it gets home. She puts on her night clothes, and curls up on the couch. On impulse she puts on a movie she loves but Suriel hates. Her cat curls up next to her.

She doesn't realize she's crying until halfway through the movie.

He missed her birthday. Jess wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "At least I have you," she says scratching the cats ears. "And a night in watching movies is a good way to spend a birthday, isn't it?"

She doesn't think about Lucifer's words. Doesn't think of the smile Sam gave him or how sorry Luc looked when he must have realized she didn't know. Or how different the way Sam and Luc acted - teasing and laughing with each other. How she smiled and laughed more than afternoon than she could remember in a while.

Jess doesn't think of any of that. She can't. Not tonight. Because it's her _birthday_. And her life isn't allowed to fall apart tonight.

It's midnight when she gives up on Suriel coming home before morning. If he comes home at all. And if she's honest he comes home less and less. She goes to bed, curled up with Arthur. He always knows when she's upset, and he's the best gift Suriel ever gave her.

The next thing she knows it's three A.M. and Suriel's standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Hey, baby," Suriel says smiling at her. He's drunk. His wings are freshly groomed, and suddenly she's _pissed_.

Jess sits up and scowls at him. "You missed my birthday," she tells him angrily.

She's ignored though as he walks across the room, discarding his clothes as he goes. "Aw, Jess, I'm sorry sweetheart. Had to pull a all nighter. You understand don't you?" He sits down on the bed and kisses her shoulder, her neck.

"No, I don't," Jess says softly, so very softly. He smells like cleaner that isn't his.

Suriel kisses her like he didn't hear her, and pushes her down onto the bed. He digs in his fingers a little to hard on her arms and he kisses her. She kisses him back after a moment. Because she loves him. She has to love him. Why is she still here if she doesn't love him?

Later, she's curled against his chest. There are fresh bruise on her arms where he forgot his strength. Teeth marks on her shoulder where he bit too hard when he forgot she wasn't a angel. Her hip flares with pain where he didn't listen to her gasp that it hurt, that he was pressing too hard, that it was her bad hip. Jess breathes in, and she can still smell that scent. It curls around her heart, and crushes.

Jess takes a long time to fall back asleep. Suriel's passed out beside her.

When she wakes in the morning, Suriel's dressing in his suit. "Thought I'd let you sleep in today, dear," he says smiling at her through the mirror. "Don't worry about fixing breakfast for me."

She feels oddly grateful for that. "Do you have to work late again tonight?"

"I might have to," he tells her moving back over to the bed. "You don't mind do you, sweetheart?

Jess shakes her head slightly as she sits up. "No, I don't mind." She does mind.

Suriel smiles and kisses her cheek. "That's my girl. Any plans for the day?"

She shrugs, and winces as it pulls the skin around the bite. "Picking up my car from the garage. Nothing special."

"Jess, you should have told me it needed to be fixed. I would have taken care of it," he tuts, running her fingers over the back of her neck.

Jess shivers and bites her bottom lip. "Oh, it was just a little thing. I didn't want to worry you. I can use my allowance to fix it."

"No, no. Use the card I gave you. You need to let me take care of you. I love you, you know that," Suriel says his voice smooth. Then his fingers tighten at the back of her neck. "I heard you were dropped off by a male human and an angel, yesterday."

She inhales sharply. She knows Muriel didn't tell him. "They work at the garage I went to. I didn't expect to find a angel working there after all. I needed a ride home and I didn't want to bother you at work."

His grip eases. "I know you wouldn't stray. You love me," there's almost something achingly sad in his voice. He pulls something from his pocket and drapes it around her neck. A necklace of black and purple stones, mixed artfully with diamonds glitters around her neck. "Happy birthday, Jessica." He kisses her cheek again and leaves the room.

Shortly after she hears the front door close. Jess sits there for a bit, then gets to her feet. She's still naked from that morning, and she looks at herself in the mirror. There are purple and black bruises across her skin. "Almost matches the necklace," she whispers. He didn't hurt her on purpose, she knew that, but the bruises are still there.

Arthur head butts her leg.

She doesn't cry, she doesn't yell. She just feels -- tired. "He lied. He lied. He said he loved me. He said he wanted to be bonded with me." She can't seem to stop the words pouring out. "I'm just a live in cook, a maid. I'm just here for _sex_."

Jess takes off the necklace. She takes a shower and puts on a old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She pulls out a duffel bag and starts to pack. Jess leaves the fancy clothes, the clothes she hates, and only takes the jeans, the sweatshirts buried in the back, the t-shirts. The photo album and the cigar box is next. She digs out Arthur's carrier.

"I'll need money," she says aloud when she puts her bag and the carrier by the door. Then she thinks about the jewelry sitting in her jewelry box, about the ring she'd jammed in there. "But I don't need diamonds. I don't need his gifts other than Arthur." She finds a smaller bag for them and puts it in her purse. Three blocks down there's a pawn shop that caters to a higher quality of customers. Her hip will be on fire but she can do it. She used to be a swim champ, she can walk two damn blocks.

She gets Arthur in the carrier easier than she thinks. Like he knows they're leaving. Jess slings her purse and the duffel bag strap over her shoulder and picks up the carrier. When she gets down stairs she's thankful to find Muriel on duty.

"Muriel? I know this is odd but could you watch Arthur and my bag for about twenty minutes?" she asks. There's a small room just inside the door that's used to store packages and sometimes luggage for tenants.

Muriel's smile is surprisingly kind. "I'm about to go off shift, but I'll watch them for you. Arthur can come into the front office so he can roam around some."

Jess blinks.

"I always knew you could do better than him," Muriel tells hers.

It's that which almost makes her break down in tears.

***

A.J. Crowley isn't one to be surprised by things. He's been around a while. He's been a lawyer awhile. But he's always interested in being surprised. It's the reason he practices both human and angel law, which is rather usual for an angel. Crowley enjoys being unusual.

He's also fond of pawn shops. Seeing things people are willing to part with for a bit of money is amusing. Angels and humans alike all have their price, and he likes knowing what it is. Pawn shops run by angels are by far the most amusing.

His race is so _fond_ of thinking of themselves as superior, as perfect. But here are all the things they were all to willing to part with for a bit of cash.

Today, though, the most fascinating thing in the pawn shop isn't what's in the cases or on the shelves. No, it's the young human female that entered the shop only moments ago. Certainly not the sort one would expect to find in this place. She's wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and doesn't look at all like she could afford the jewelry she's placed on the counter.

Crowley's mouth quirks upwards. Now this is something. He moves in closer and hears the young woman angrily declare. "I did _not_ steal them!"

He gives her a one over and notices the diamond ring among the items. There's a story here. And he wants to know it. Knowledge is oh so important, and he does like knowing peoples secrets. You never know with that info can come in handy. But, no, the girl isn't a thief. There's a claim there, and this looks like a woman scorned.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take the items," Daniel insists.

Crowley tuts, coming up behind her, "Now, now, Daniel, is that any way to speak to such a lovely young woman?"

He smiles sharp and vicious. He knows that Daniel doesn't even give half of what items are worth, and he knows that Daniel has broken off several relationships during the imprinting stage, that he likes them young. "I'm sure you can take her items -- and give her full price for them."

Daniel opens his mouth to argue, but Crowley raises an eyebrow which quickly shuts the angel up. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry about that, Miss."

The girl turns her head slightly to look at him. She's trying to figure him out, figure out what he's gaining out of this. He just smiles at her.

She smiles sharply at Daniel when she's handed her money. "A pleasure doing business with you," she tells him. "I'll be sure to recommend you to my friends for all their pawning needs." Crowley almost laughs, this one has spark to her. She tucks the money away in her purse and heads outside.

Crowley follows.

"Look, thank you for you help, but whatever you think you're going to get. Forget it," she snaps, stopping in her tracks and cross her arms over her chest. Oh, she's fiery. It's too bad humans don't do a thing for him, because what a marvelous soul.

He tilts his head. "Just doing my good deed for the decade. Don't tell anyone, or it'll ruin my reputation." He pulls out one of his cards and hands it to her. "Just remember, you never know when a lass might need a lawyer. Do give me a call if you find yourself in such a need."

Crowley doesn't wait for her to speak, but nods his head and goes on his way. He's sure he'll be hearing from her at some point. He's got a good eye for these things.

***

Dean's taking a break in the garage drinking down a bottle of water, watching Cas leaning over an engine. Well, watching Cas' ass as he leans over an engine. He's almost done with Jess Moore's car so hey, he can take a break.

He knows the angels had a little conference over her last night, and he really wants to know what's up with that. But Cas was closed lipped, and Dean figures if it was important Cas would tell him. In any rate, her car was a good way to show Adam about water pumps and coolant systems. And, yeah, he did a bit of teasing over Adam's tiny crush on her. He couldn't blame him, because damn, he got a look at her. And damn.

He wouldn't trade his life with Cas for anything but he's not _dead_.

He's finishing up the water when Luc comes out into the garage. Sam's meeting with some Professors at the local college, so he's not there today.

"You free?" Luc calls, and Dean swears he's picking up bitch faces from Sam. But this one's a bit more closed off than any of Sam's.

Dean tosses the bottle in the trash and walks towards Luc. "Yeah, what do you need?" He smacks Cas' butt on the way by and gets a glare from under the hood of the car. And another from Luc.

"The girl from yesterday wants to know if someone can pick her up early," Luc says, a little too evenly.

Cas lifts his head slightly and looks over towards Luc. Dean really hates when they do the silent communication crap. At least Cas doesn't do it with Jess- yet. But it leaves him feeling -- left out. There's still much he doesn't get about Cas, about angels. Sam at least has a good working knowledge. Dean -- Dean's almost fucked things up with Cas more times than he can count.

"Yeah, I can do it. Why she want to be over here so early?" Dean asks, and gives into the impulse to kiss side of Cas' long neck. He earns a token annoyed sigh from his husband.

Luc shrugs his shoulders slight and his wings move with him. Their slightly twitchy -- well more twitchy. The devil's wings are _always_ a mess, and Sam just needs to groom the damn things. "I didn't ask."

Dean rolls his eyes, then grins. "You two just want me to leave so you can have _girl_ talk."

"You're impossible," Cas groans.

"But you still love me," Dean tells him, with a wide grin.

Cas straightens and kisses Dean teasingly. "Only for your good looks."

Luc makes a long, drawn out, put-upon sigh. "Are you two finished?" he sounds annoyed, and Dean thinks it's because he needs to get _laid_.

Dean bites Cas's lips gently and runs his fingers over Cas' feathers. "Now I am," he says stepping away, giving Cas a wink.

Cas looks for a moment like he's just going to push Dean against the car and have him there, screw that Luc is right there, but then he just gives Dean a smile. A smile that means he's in trouble tonight. Oh, but what trouble to be in.

Luc makes another disgusted noise as Dean grabs the Impala's keys, and heads out to the car. It's only by chance he hears Luc say softly to Cas, "I can't let Sam groom my wings, I just -- look at them!"

He wants to turn around and defend Sam. Because shit, Sam doesn't care what Lucifer's damn wings look like. But both angels will be pissed thinking he was eavesdropping, so he continues on the car.

The condo building is a bit further into the city than Dean normally goes. City life might be well and good for some people but give Dean a house and a yard any day. And a garage. Got to have someplace to put his baby.

He's expecting a nice place, but he whistles when he pulls up in front of the building. Those things probably cost a month what he makes in a year. And he'll bet most of the people living there are angels. Most angels, he still thinks outside of Cas and Luc -- well, and Jesse -- are uptight, self-important jerks. He taps out a rhythm on the steering wheel as he waits.

Dean doesn't have to wait long. He's only there a minute or so when Jess comes out of the building.

Then he does a double take. She looks a lot more withdrawn than the woman he saw yesterday. She's dressed completely different. She's also carrying a duffel bag and a cat carrier.

"What the hell?" Dean says under his breath, but opens the door. "Need a hand, Jess?"

She shakes her head, "Can I put my bag and Arthur in the back seat?"

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Arthur?"

"My cat. He didn't look the part of Lancelot," Jess says with a glimpse of a smile.

"Makes sense." No, it doesn't. Who names a pet after that kind of stuff? Well, besides Sammy.

Jess puts the things in the back, then climbs into the passenger seat. "Thanks for picking me up early. I appreciate it."

Dean shrugs. "Hey, no problem. We always have time for a pretty girl."

She smiles a bit again. "Don't let your husband hear you say that."

"He'd probably just roll his eyes and make me do the dishes," Dean tells her. "I've almost got your car done by the way. Should have you out of there in a half hour or so."

Jess nods, and there's something -- off. Way off. He wants to ask but really he doesn't need to get involved. His family's been lucky not to attract attention so far, and they've got all the issues and problems they can handle thank you very much. Though -- he can't help but notice the engagement ring is gone. She's quiet, and it's making him nervous, and he's tempted to just turn up the music.

Dean glances over at her. She had a angel fiancee. His and Sam's angels were talking last night. Cas had tried to talk to Dean about something before Jesse interrupted them. He really doesn't want to --

But --

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, eyes on the road.

There's a heavy silence for almost five miles.

"No. No, I'm not," Jess whispers and starts to cry.

 _Shit._

Bobby might have another member of his half-way house.


	2. Book II - Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The course of love did never run smooth. Double so for interspecies relationships.

When the sound of the Impala's engines rumble into the yard, Lucifer steps out of the garage. He's curious to see any change in the girl and if he's honset with himself he needs away from Cas after their conversation. The younger angel tries to understand, he really does, but he doesn't. Castiel said to trust Sam's love but it's not as simple as that.

It can't be.

He's damaged. In so many ways. Lucifer fears the day Sam realizes it.

Lucifer watches the girl climb out of the car. Her soul isn't the shut down thing it was the day before, but it's still balled tight.

It seems brighter though.

When she pulls a bag and an animal carrier out of the back, Lucifer blinks. She follows Dean up into the office and he can only stare after them.

"What's wrong?" Cas asks from behind him.

Lucifer wets his lips and wonders what he's caused. "She brought bags."

There's quiet, then Cas' wing knocks brotherly into his. "That's never a good sign."

"No, it isn't," he agrees. Last night he'd lain awake thinking. Suriel might not have meant to decisive her. Humans tend to misunderstand these things. Maybe the angel had a bad experience before her and wanted to make sure she was sure. So many maybes.

Cas comes back into the garage. He hears the door open, and the soft murmur of Dean and Cas' voices. Lucifer glances towards the office. He should talk to her. He'd promised Sam he would apologize to her.

Suddenly his grace twists in his chest. If she's left Suriel then she's available and Sam might --

He closes his eyes. No, Sam loves him. But if that girl got any ideas --

When he opens his eyes the girl - Jess - is standing there. Her hands are jammed into her jean pockets and though her shoulders are tenses she smells more -- open.

Like she was with Sam.

"Can we talk?" Jess asks. "I know you must be busy, but I'd like to talk. I think maybe you owe me that."

She gives him a half smile, her eyes bright.

He rolls his shoulders. "If you wish to talk, then talk."

Jess rolls her eyes. "I'm not asking to pull your feathers out," she huffs. "C'mon give me the five cent tour of the yard and we can talk."

Lucifer frowns at her. "There's nothing but junked cars." Because really there isn't much to see.

She folds her arms over her chest. "Then show me your favorite junked car," Jess tells him. She stand as if her right hip hurts but he waves the thought up. Pain doesn't seem to be coloring her soul.

"Fine," Lucifer grumbles. He can see he's not going to have peace until he does. Stubborn woman.

In truth he does have a favorite junked car. A '67 Cadillac sits rusting away in one corner of the yard. The sheen of blue can still be seen and it seems larage enough to fit his wings. So he takes her there.

"Thank you," Jess says as they walk. He's had to slow down his pace because she seems to have trouble keeping up.

He snorts. "You asked to see it."

"I didn't mean about that," Jess tells him. "I meant about yesterday. Thank you for telling me the truth."

Lucifer doesn't speak. He's not sure what he can say. He crushed her heart yesterday and she's thanking him for it?

They stop at the Cadillac and she leans against it. Her heads tipped back as she looks up at the sky. "So many people, angels, knew. They had to of known, and no one ever told me the truth. Though maybe I should have seen it."

"You couldn't have," Lucifer points out. He doubts he could stand and that someone that had ruined his life.

Jess looks back at him and gives him another half smile. "I ignored too many things." He wonders what she means but she doesn't elaborate. She just shakes her head. "Anyways, I just wanted to thank you."

"I did it to hurt you," Lucifer tells her.

She smiles again. "I know and any other day I'd be pissed at you too. I'm just too damn tired." Jess pushes away from the car and turns back towards the garage. "I'll be out of your feathers soon enough. Soon as my car's fixed, I'm headed out of town."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" he asks suddenly.

Jess stops and looks over her shoulder at him, her brow creased. "Does it matter?"

"Do you?" he counters. Because suddenly it's important. Her soul twists at the question, but something bright sparks at it as well.

She turns her head away from him. "No," she says softly. "I don't." Then she's heading back before he can speak.

Lucifer's already regretting the idea that takes him.

***

 

Almost a week and a half later and Jess is still trying to figure out exactly how she because installed in the guest bedroom at Lucifer and Sam's house. She's laying on the bed looking up at the celing and petting Aruthur. Well, she knows how it just seems -- like it was a movie happening to someone else. These people owed her nothing and then there they were insisting that no she didn't need to get a hotel room. Telling her to stay until she figured out what she was going to do.

Jess if pretty sure the whole idea is Sam's and maybe Cas'. Dean's a decent guy but they've got a house full of kids and she can tell his wary of what kind of trouble she could bring. Frankly she's damn suprised Suriel hasn't made an appearance. It worries her and pisses her off all at the same time.

"He could at least pretend," she mummbles to the purring cat. "You know? Though he's probably relieved."

Aurthur just purrs louder. Her cat's happy here. Happy in a way he never was when she was with Suriel. And he adores Lucifer. It's werid, its hasn't been that long and her cat has made himself at home. Lucifer seems to like him too, even letting the cat bat at his feathers, something Suriel had never let Aurthur do.

"Don't get used to it," she tells him, stroking his head. "Lucifer wants as gone as soon as possible."

She could feel his eyes ever time she left this room when he was home. Jess had lived with Suriel long enough to read wing lanauge somewhat, and Lucifer's wings sent a clear message. Get out.

Sometimes she felt it was shouted almost. Intruder.

Jess has stop trying to talk to Sam when Lucifer was around. There was only so much contempt she could take in one sitting. She's pretty sure he wants to call her a fiancee stealing slut. Jess isn't trying. She likes Sam.

He's funny and warm. He's smart and it nice talk to someone else that knows about feather clogging the drain.

She might even like Lucifer if he'd give her a chance to know him. The glimspes she gets - like when she made apple pie almost purely out of boredom. The way he'd smiled at her sent a spark up her spine like she hadn't felt since those early days with Suriel. And if he looked that blissful eating pie ...

"Not that it matters. We'll be leaving soon," she sighs then rolls to her feet. Aurthur protests. "C'mon we've been napping long enough."

Jess heads down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Time to earn my keep," she tells the sink full of breakfast dishes. She rolls up her sleeves at gets to work. The dish washer is busted and even though they - well Sam - keeps telling her she doesn't have to do anything, she's taken to washing the dishes after every meal. Whether they like it or not.

She has to do something. God knows she'd be bored out of her mind within a day if she didn't keep busy. So she's been doing the dishes, keeping the house clean, and this week she's got the garden on her to-dolist. Jess looks out the window across the yard as she washes. This is the kind of place she'd seen herself living once upon a time.

Before the wreck. Before everything.

While everyone's at work she gets up on the internet and researches colleges. She thinks maybe she'll try and go back to school. Finish college. She'd been a good student once. "Once," she tells the soapy water. "Just focus on finding a job and someplace to live before they get tired of you."

Aurthur wraps around her legs and she drips some bubbles on his nose. He sneezes and looks at her accusingly. Jess laughs. "If you trip me you might get soaked. Far warning, handsome."

He merows at her and jumps up into one of the kitchen chairs. Lucifer's chair. "You really like Lucifer don't you?" she asks the cat.

He meorws again and she laughs at herself. "Yeah, he can't be all that bad. He likes you after all. You could make a better impression with Sam if you'd stop shedding over anything black he owns."

Aurthur just flicks his tail at her.

***

 

The credits scroll across the screen and Sam enjoys the warmth of Luc against his side and the prescence of Jess on his other. Luc as his wing wrapped around Sam, but the tips of the feathers keep almost brushing Jess' arm. Sometimes he could fit them altogether like a puzzle, because he's pretty sure -- he thinks he's sure -- they might fit.

If he'd met Jess before Luc --

Shit, he doesn't know. He might be in this same situation.

Jess streaches and starts to get up, when Luc's wing tips brush against her arm. Sam can't tell if its on purpose or not, Luc's half asleep, but the action makes Jess relax back into the couch.

"I can believe he never saw Princess Bride before," she says softly.

Sam grins into Luc's feathers. "I know. I would have made him watch it sooner."

"He is right here and still awake," Luc grumbles, making them both laugh.

They fall back ento silence but none of them move. Like they can't stand the thought of moving from the warmth they've created. Sam wishes he knew what Luc saw in their souls.

Jess inhales softly. "He was cheating on me," her voice is a bare whisper. "The signs were always there. I just didn't see them. I just didn't want to see them."

"Jess," Sam starts but she shakes her head.

"If he'd been human and came home smelling of someone else's perfume -- it would have been a red flag a mile high," she says. She staring straight ahead at the darkened TV.

Sam's not sure what to say. Luc is still at his side.

"I think he loved me once," she laughs softly. "I think I loved him once. I'm not sure why he lied and it doesn't matter anymore. I just -- I want to thank you. Both of you. For making me wake up and for letting your home."

"What are you going to do about Suriel?" Luc asks.

She shrugs. "I sent him a letter. I can't talk to him right now and I don't want to see him. He's used to getting what he wants. Even if he doesn't really want it." She shakes her sead and gets to her feet. "Anyways, I should get to bed. Night, Sam. Night, Luc."

Aurthur lifts his head but remains curled up in Luc's lap.

"Should she be more angry?" Sam asks quietly.

Luc leans over and kisses Sam. "Oh she is. You see Suriel is going to have a lot of explaining to do about why she's gone. Plus he might not have imprinted on her but until the claim wears off he's going to be very uncomfortable. She might not show it but she's furious."

Sam grins. "Remind me never to get her angry."

***

 

Lucifer arrives home a few days later to find Sam in the front yard talking to Jess. Their souls are bright and happy, responding to each other. Jess is kneeling in the dirt, a pile of weeds by her side.

She laughs at something Sam says and a smile lights up his face. Jealousy twists inside Lucifer. These two are so suited to each other.

Sam offers her a hand up and she takes it. Then she sees him and smiles, just as warm and happy as she had been at Sam. "Luc, I made pie. You might want to get some before Dean comes and steals it."

He's snarling before he realizes it. "You probably poisoned it." He's horrified by his own words the moment he says them.

Her eyes goes wide and her soul turns a pale sick yellow. "I -- "

Sam looks horrifed and his soul rolls with anger. "Luc, the hell is wrong with you?"

But he can't take the words back and he stalks into the house, slamming the door behind him. Aurthur meets him in the hall, tail up and meorwing happily. He wraps around Luc's legs and starts to purr. Outside Luc hears Sam and Jess voices.

It sounds like they're fighting but he can't go back out there. Instead he walks into the kitchen, Aurthur trailing behind him.

The kitchen is clean, not the mess they left it that morning as they hurried out. There's a pie cooling on the counter and a vase of flowers from the garden on the table. Lucifer drops his head forward and tries to remember the house before Jess came. It shouldn't be hard, not even two weeks, but she's slid into their lives like she was meant to be there.

He sits down in one of the chairs and Aurthur jumps in his lap. "They'd be happier with each other," he tells the cat.

Lucifer sits there thinking and listens to the sound of the front door open and close. The sound of feet on the steps that can only be Jess'. Sam doesn't come in for what seems hours. He thinks maybe Sam's gone to Cas and Dean's and that makes him feel even more ashamed.

When Sam finally comes in he sits down across the table from Lucifer. "Hey," Sam says softly with Lucifer won't look at him. "Luc, I'm not going to leave you." He reaches across the table touches Lucifer's hand.

"You should," Lucifer finally says, looking at Sam's fingers resting against his. "You'd both be happier."

Sam's quiet for almost too long. His soul rolls with confusion and changing colors. "You're jealous."

Lucifer rolls his shoulders. That should have been obvious.

"Your jealous of both of us," Sam clarifies. "Of me and Jess."

Aurthur is a warm purring weight in his lap. Sam's fingers stroke over his.

It's -- he's barely known her long enough --

"Yes," he whispers, then turns his fingers to tighten over Sam's. "I love you."

Sam smiles. "I love you too," he assures him. "But you could love Jess as well. Couldn't you?"

Lucifer quietly nods.

"I - I think I could too," Sam admits. "I think maybe we could be happy. All of us."

He thinks about the night before, his wing curled around Sam, feather almost brushing Jess' arm as they watched a movie. The way their souls responded to his grace. The happiness that filled the room as Sam and Jess shared a movie they both loved with him.

Lucifer shakes his head. "It could end badly."

"Won't know unless we try, will we?" Sam points out. "Do you want to try?"

He reaches his grace for Sam's soul and feels it comforting warmth. "Yes."

It's then Jess enters the kitchen. "Uhm, hi," she says.

Her soul is bunched up tight and she looks like she's made decision.

"Jess, we need to talk," Sam says.

She shakes her head. "No, we don't. I'll leave in the morning. You guys have put up with me long enough," she stops and bites her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to hurt either of you. Or cause any problems. You've both been so kind to me."

Lucifer gets to his feet, because he said he wanted to try. He's got to fix this if trying is even going to be an option. "No I haven't, Jess," he tells her. "What I said, I am more sorry than you know."

Jess leans heavily against the left wall. "I haven't been trying to steal Sam from you."

Sam snorts. "I'm not exactly a watch."

The comment makes Jess giggle and Lucifer can't help but smile as well. "I know. I have been -- " He stops and tries again. "Your soul is --"

Jess looks up at him, questioningly. "I'm not sure I understand."

Lucifer sighs and leans forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "Stay."

Her whole body trembles. "You're asking --"

"You to stay," Sam tells her, getting to his feet as well. Sam carefully brushes his fingers through Lucifer's wing and rests his other hand on Jess' back. "And it might not work, but I - we - think we should try. The three of us."

Jess is quiet for almost too long. Then she smiles. "This is crazy." And really it is. This thing between him and Sam is still young, not cemented by bonding. Jess has just come out of a troubled relationship that Lucifer helped end. It's crazy. "But I - I want to try too."

They stand there together, Aurthur wrapping around there legs, as Lucifer soaks in the two souls that repsonsed brightly to his grace.

It's Jess that breaks it with a soft laugh. "You sure you don't just want to keep me for my pie skills?"

"That's just a bonus," he teases.

Sam's laugh fills the kitchen.

***

 

Sam and Luc aren't at the garage when Suriel shows up and Dean later will be damn glad for that.

He's stopped for a brief break, downing a diet coke in the hot sun when a sleek black BMW pulls into the yard. Dean raises an eyebrow because, hi, so not their usual customer. It turns out he's right when a tall dark haired angel steps out. His dark wings match his suit and Dean knows that has to be a custom built car.

The angel smiles, but Dean has the urge to punch it off him. An angel showing up here is probably bad news. His biggest fear is the Jesse's family has changed their minds. That someone's going to take Jesse from Cas and him.

"Robert Singer, by any chance?" the angel asks pleasantly enough.

"Nope. I'm Dean, just one of the mechanics. But if you need your car worked on, I can help get you set up," Dean says with his best insincere smile.

The angel wings flick slightly but he's face is schooled. "No, I have someplace that is more -- used to dealing with a high precision machine like mine."

Dean laughs. "Oh, I'm sure you do."

The angel narrows his eyes at Dean. "I'm here because this was the last place my fiancee was before she disappeared. I'm hoping your employer might have information about her."

"Sorry, we haven't had any angels come in with cars that needed repair," Dean tells him. "I think you have the wrong place. I'm sure the police would have checked here if she had."

"I haven't notified the police. It was a -- unusual relationship. She was human," the angel tells him cautiously.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Is that right? Huh."

"Her name is Jessica Moore," Suriel tells him. "I believe you picked her up from our apartment building." The smile is sickeningly sweet and threatening.

"Oh, you mean, Jess. The girl leaving her lying asshole ex-fiancee?" Dean asks, crossing his arms.

Suriel's wings arch up at bit. "Where is she?"

"I think if she wanted you to know, you'd know," Dean tells him. "Let me give you a hint, I don't know about angels but human chicks? They get pissy when they've been lied to about things like almost being married."

"You have no knowledge of angelic ways or relationships human, I suggest you -- "

Cas, with the most brilliant timing ever, comes out of the garage and wraps his arm and wing around Dean. "Everything alright, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean says, grinning ferally at Suriel.

"You see Suriel," Cas says evenly, because Dean can feel the anger under his words. "Unlike you, I haven't lied to the human I'm in a relationship with. Dean knows exactly the kind of bond we share and the type of claim I have on him."

Suriel bares his teeth in frustration. "I have a right to talk to her."

Cas steps forward. "You have no such right. You have a letter from her, I suggest you read it."

Dean's sure that this is going to turn to shouting and Bobby is going to be pissed, but Suriel sort of deflates.

"Is she happy?" Suriel asks.

He's about to tell Suriel that its none of his damn business, when Cas nods. "I believe she is."

With that Suriel nods then turns back to his car. Only after he's driven away does Dean blow out a breath. "They so owe us."

"I could not be sure he wouldn't pose a threat," Cas says, and Dean senses there's something Cas knows that Dean doesn't. They're going to talk about that tonight when the kids are asleep.

"Think its going to be that easy? He just leaves her alone?" Dean asks as they head back into the garage.

Cas shrugs. "He does not seem the sort of angel to purposefully hurt someone. But he is angry, humiliated. Jessica will need to confront him at some point if she wants to move forward with her life."

Dean nods in agreement, then kisses his husband. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Not in the last few hours," Cas smiles. "I love you too."

Dean knows he's a damn lucky man. He has a husband he adores and two children he loves. Yes, things are difficult at time, and there are fights and problems but he's got his family.

***

 

"C'mon play Halo with us, Jess," Adam calls. Dean and Sam already have controllers in their hands and seems to be content with being a spectuator. Cas just doesn't see the point of the game.

Cas watches Jesse glare at Adam. His youngest son doesn't seem to thrilled with Jess around. Cas thought at first it was the fact she was a new person or worry about what it would mean for Lucifer and Sam but --

"Nah, I think I'll let you boys go a sunday without me kicking your asses," Jess laughs.

Dean makes a face. "You screen look."

"So do you!" Sam reminds him elbowing his side.

"Hey sometimes my eyes just sort slip," Dean protests.

Jess rolls her eyes. "God save me from testosterone. I'm going to get some air before I choke on all the manliness in here."

Luc snorts like he agrees.

Cas follows her out and doesn't look back for Luc's reaction. Jess sits down on the porch screen. "Okay spill it, Cas. You've been trying to get me alone for the past few days."

"Have you spoken with Suriel yet?" he askes her. It's been weeks since the angel showed up at the garage.

Jess goes tense. "It's none of your business."

Cas scowls at her. "If it could possibly affect my family, it does."

She sighs in irritation "Suriel isn't dangerous. He didn't beat me. He could be possessive bastard towards the end, but he never hurt me on purpose," she tells him. "Nothing to do with Suriel will affect your family."

Cas gets into her field of view. She has to understand this and he has to know she's not just using Luc and Sam. "If you don't deal with Suriel do you think your going to be able to fully move on? To be able to enter into anything with Luc and Sam?"

Jess opens her mouth then closes it again. "You don't approve."

"I didn't say that," Cas protests. He doesn't not approve, but a mated triad is rare among angels, and she and Sam are human. He has little knowledge about human threesomes outside some porn of Dean's. "But you have the ability to hurt them and they're part of my family."

She looks down at her hands. "And you think they were perfectly fine and happy before I came along and got in the middle of things." There's a grim set to her mouth. Fear colors her soul. "Your approval means a lot to Luc."

"Yes, I do think that," Cas admits testily. "Part of me thinks your a selfish little girl that abandoned one relationship and pushed her way into another."

Jess shoots to her feet and pushes past him. Her grabs her wrist before she's down the stairs.

"But I've seen you three with each other. I've seen your soul when you're with them," Cas tells her and lets go of her wrist. "Deal with Suriel now before dealing with him becomes painful for everyone."

She doesn't say a word, just crosses the yard to the other house. Her shoulders are shaking though.

"What you say to her?" Dean asks later as they lay in bed.

Dean soul is a reassuring pulse against his grace. "That she'd better not hurt our family."

"Good," Dean kisses his shoulder. "Let's hope they don't hurt her either."

Cas covers Dean with his wing. "Yeah."

***

 

Jess doesn't tell Sam or Luc that's she's meeting Suriel. She's half afraid they'll take it the wrong way, especially Luc. Angels have weird rules about things like this and she doesn't know the extent of them, not as much as she should after three years of being with Suriel.

She doesn't really want to see Suriel, but Cas was right she needs to. She has a feeling Sam and Luc are waiting for her to take the first step, to try for the first kiss, the first offer to straighten some of Luc's feathers, but there's been a wall there. A Suriel shaped wall.

So she called Suriel, set up a time to meet at a coffee shop. That's how she winds up at a coffee shop way to trendy for her taste, dressed in faded jeans and worn out sneakers waiting for her ex-something to show up.

Jess runs her finger over the edge of her cup. She hates coffee, really, but thankfully the place at chai. She's ignoring the looks from the well-dressed angels around her. Odd looks she's used too.

A beautiful female angel pauses at the table. Her wings are a rich purple and her dresses compliments them perfectly. "Jessica?"

"Uhm, yes?" Jess asks a bit confused. Where is Suriel.

"I'm Rachel, do you mind if I sit down?" the angel asks.

And suddenly Jess realizes who this is. "Yes, but I thought I was here to meet Suriel."

Rachel nods. "You are. I'm the one that sent you the text to come earlier. I wanted to --" she trails off and looks down at her perfectly manicured finger nails.

"Yes?" Jess prompts. She thinks she should be furious at this woman, but she's not. She's angry but more at Suriel.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Rachel says softly. "I wish I could say I didn't know about you. I wish I could. We didn't mean for it to happen."

Jess isn't sure she wants to hear this. "Rachel --"

Rachel looks up almost pleadingly. "Please, let me say this. It should have just been one time. Too much liquor, but I fell in love with him."

"That's really nice. I'm touched, I really am," Jess snips. Because really? "I still don't understand what you're doing here."

"He misses you," Rachel says softly. "I love him and I want him to be happy. I'm going to quit the firm, you won't have to worry about me anymore. He's a good man, please give him another chance."

Jess sighs and leans back in her chair. "Rachel, do I look like I fit in here?"

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise and then looks uncomfortable. That's enough of an answer."

"I don't and I don't fit with Suriel. Not anymore. Maybe we fit once," Jess shakes her head. "Maybe he does miss me, but its not really me he misses. It's the safety of always knowing I'll be there."

"But you -- he --" Rachel seems to flounder for words.

Jess smiles a bit bitterly. "We were together for three years. If he was going to imprint on me don't you think it would have happened by now?"

Rachel looks down at the table again.

"Look, Suriel is a good man, but he's not an easy man. He drinks too much and he always thinks he's going to loose everything at any moment." Rachel opens her mouth but Jess puts up a hand. "I'm not warning you off. I'm telling you what I've learned after three years."

Rachel looks confused and doesn't seem to know where to look. "I don't understand. You're giving your blessing?"

Jess smiles crookedly. "Not really. But its not my business anymore. And don't get me wrong, a big part of me wants to make a scene and call you some very nasty names." She shakes her head. "And I'll probably call Suriel a few."

"He deserves it," Rachel agrees. "And so would I."

Jess laughs, a real laugh this time. She thinks maybe she could have been friends with Rachel under different circumstances. "I would like to point out that your cleaner? Smells terrible on him."

Rachel looks shocked for a moment before staring to giggle. "It really does, doesn't it?"

"Rachel? Jess?" Suriel very shocked voice comes from behind Jess.

Both Jess and Rachel start laughing again while Suriel stands stunned and a little guilty.

"Jess it was very nice to meet you," Rachel says offering her hand. "Circumstances aside."

Jess takes her hand. "Likewise."

With that Rachel leaves, brushing her wing gently against Suriel's. Encouragement, Jess thinks.

"Hello, Suriel," Jess says evenly. "You should order a coffee."

Suriel sits down, he's still as handsome as always and wonderfully dressed. But then he looked good whatever he wore. Somehow though his elgance and perfect features don't appeal anymore. Not when compared with Sam smile and Lucifer's wings.

He orders his coffee and they sit in silence until it comes.

"So," he says.

"So, Jess counters.

Suriel sighs and looks down into his cup. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Jess says. She thinks of all the names she wants to call him, all the things she wants to accuse him off. "Are you happy with your choices?"

His guilty look is enough without his nod. "Are you happy, Jessica?"

She smiles. "I'm getting there." And she means it.

***

 

Lucifer is sitting on the couch reading with Jess sits down next to him. It's not all that unusual, but she's been acting nervous since he got home. He's fairly certain he knows where she went today, but he's not going to push the subject. She'll tell them in her own time.

He often fears this won't work. He and Sam kiss, touch, and though he hasn't let Sam fully groom his wings -- he's imprinted on Sam. Jess will cuddle up against them as they watch movies or tv but she hasn't moved beyond that.

Sam had agreed that they needed to wait for her to make the first move. Lucifer is being to think she never will and it hurts. He finds he wants to be able to imprint on her but he won't risk rejection. He still fears it to much from Sam.

Jess leans a bit closer and he lifts his wing to allowing her to snuggle up at his side. For a time she just rests her head against his shoulder. Lucifer focus back on his book and as a result the very careful brush of her fingers against his feathers comes as a surprise.

"Is this alright?" she asks very softly.

He sets his book aside. "It is," he tells her and cautiously nuzzles her hair. She smells like sweet grass and oatmeal.

Jess grooms what she can reach of his wing with care but obvious experience and he has to push down a wave of jealousy. He wants nothing more than to tell Suriel exactly what he thinks of the other angel. He and Cas have had several loud talks about that.

"I saw Suriel today," Jess says focusing on his wing.

Lucifer closes his eyes. Nothing in her soul looks of rejection. "How did that go?"

Her soul even's out with relief. Had she feared his reaction?

"Better than I thought it would. I'm still angry with him, but I can't fully hate him," she tells him. "I wouldn't have you and Sam if it wasn't for him."

Lucifer tips her chin back and kisses her softly. "He's still a bastard."

Jess laughs and kisses him back. "Well, yes, and I told him that."

"Are we kissing now?" Sam asks from the entrance to the living room. He's grinning wide and his soul is warm and happy.

Jess smiles at him. "It certainly isn't CPR," she tells him.

Sam laughs and walks over to them. He kisses Lucifer first, long and possessive. Then he kisses Jess and Lucifer discovers watching them kiss is near one of the most arousing things he's seen.

"I'm never going to finish that chapter of my book tonight, am I?" Lucifer sighs in a mock put out tone.

They both laugh and Sam nudges him with his knee. "Move over, Luc, I want in on cuddle time."

Jess giggles. "I'm so remember that to use against you at a later time. I'm sure Dean would love to know that," she teases. Her eyes are bright as her soul.

They almost forget dinner as they sit together exchanging kisses. Sam and Jess groom his wings. Lucifer almost forgets to be embarrassed by them. It's Sam that suggests pizza as none of them want to move too far from the others.

Lucifer's grace feels lighter than it has in so long. It's like a wall has come down.

Jess half bullies them into watching a movie called Toy Story which Lucifer enjoys despite himself. Sam and Jess laugh about how they thought their toys were alive when they were kids.

That night he and Sam, tug Jess into their room. Lucifer's unsure she'll say yes, but he's so reluctant to be without either of them tonight. After a few blushes and shy smiles, she goes. The bed is barely big enough for them three of them, but they cuddle together.

As they lie in the dark, they tell each other hushed secrets. Lucifer closes his eyes and tells her about Uriel. Her fingers curl around his and her face is damped where its pressed against his shoulder. Sam talks about finding Dean, about how scared he was that Dean would hate him for having a happy childhood.

"I was in a car wreck when I was twenty," Jess whispers after a moment of silence. "My brother was driving, taking me back to school after the Christmas break. It was so stupid, the other driver was drunk - just a stupid kid."

Lucifer curls his wing around her and feels Sam's arm reach across his chest to her. He's still not sure how he ended up in the middle.

"Craig -- my brother -- he didn't make it. I broke my pelvis, shattered my hip. I had to relearn to walk and I have more metal in my hip than I like to think about," she pauses.

Sam's voice is soft in the darkness. "That's why your hip bothers you."

"I lost everything. My brother, my swimming. I dropped out of school -- I'd lost my scholarship anyways since I couldn't swim. Got a job at Starbucks to pay the bills -- that where I met Suriel. Back when he was poor and struggling."

It's hard to hear her talk about Suriel, but Lucifer knows he's part of her past just as much as Uriel is part of his.

Sam and Jess fall asleep before he does. "I love you both," he whispers to them. "So much."

Lucifer falls asleep listening to them breath.


End file.
